Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle including a main seat and a sub-seat, and a seat structure of the straddle-type vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
There are many types of motorcycles corresponding to users' preferences. Among them, there is a motorcycle of an American type disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. Hei. 10-86874. In this motorcycle, typically, a rider seat and a passenger seat are integrated.
If a vehicle can realize a configuration in which only the rider seat or both of the rider seat and the passenger seat are mountable to its vehicle body, such a configuration will become an advantage. To realize this configuration, the passenger seat may be manufactured separately from the rider seat and may be detachable from the vehicle body. However, after the passenger seat is detached from the vehicle body, a bracket used to mount the passenger seat is left on the vehicle body, or a vehicle body fastening section used to mount the passenger seat to the vehicle body is exposed, which may degrade the external appearance of the motorcycle.
In the above motorcycle, a rear fender made of metal is placed below a tandem seat, and a plurality of rubber dampers are interposed between the rear fender and a resin bottom plate member of the tandem seat. When a passenger is seated on the tandem seat, the rear fender bears a load applied to the tandem seat via the rubber dampers.
However, in a state in which the passenger is seated on the tandem seat, the bottom plate member of the tandem seat is deflected. For this reason, it is necessary to provide many rubber dampers on the upper surface of the rear fender, and increase support sections of the vehicle body, to bear the load applied to the seat. Under these circumstances, it becomes necessary to reinforce the vehicle body in many locations, and thus the weight of the vehicle body cannot be reduced.